


Vibes

by staticsky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticsky/pseuds/staticsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, say you <i>maybe</i> have alleged ‘DTF Vibes’—which is a terrible name, by the way, don’t ever call it that again—but as his dedicated wingman, I know for a fact that Iwa-chan does this thing where he slaps a guy on the back, but his hand sort of lingers right above the small of their back.”</p><p>“You mean like that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibes

“Send it over!”

Iwaizumi is already dashing forward as Sugawara’s up in the air, setting the ball overhead. There’s a familiar squeak as he leaps and the ball makes contact just before Bokuto’s arms close in for a block. Bokuto’s blocks are getting sloppy (as Kuroo helpfully points out) from exhaustion—they all are, really—but Oikawa, ever so familiar with the sheer force of Iwaizumi’s spike, already knows where it’s headed. His warning, however, never makes it past the tip of his tongue.

Sawamura’s already there.

Iwaizumi finds it unnerving just how quickly Sawamura managed to read his spike, but he’s got no time to dwell on the way Sawamura’s lips seem to quirk up at the corner from satisfaction. Not when he’s suddenly face-to-face with Bokuto’s own shit-eating grin just before the ball is slammed down right at the net.

“Hey hey heyyyy! Game set!”

While Bokuto’s leading a one-man parade celebrating the end of their 3-on-3 match, the rest of the gang starts cooling down, trying to catch their breath. Or, well, as much as they can between sly goading back and forth. Kuroo and Oikawa in particular are at it _yet again_ , to no one’s surprise, but Sugawara looks red enough to pass out. This is far from their first set, after all.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi calls out, tossing Sawamura his water bottle before taking a sip of his own. “Relentless as ever, aren’t you,” he sighs, though his expression betrays him. It’s hard not to smile back when Sawamura’s showing his dimples.

“What can I say? I just don’t know when to quit.”

“Didn’t know you even knew the word ‘quit’, Sawamura.”

Sawamura cringes in mock pain at a memory and adds, “We took Suga out to this authentic Szechuan place once for his 20th birthday, and let me tell you, when they say Sudden Death mapo tofu challenge, they really mean _sudden death_.” The haunted look he’s wearing sends Iwaizumi in a fit of chuckles. “I really didn’t stand a chance—but hey! At least I tried; Asahi took one look at the thing and absolutely refused after seeing how bright red it was.”

“So the great Sawamura Daichi lost to food?”

“Look, you had to see it to know.”

“And tofu, no less?”

“The thing looked downright demonic!”

Iwaizumi starts prattling on about how the sensibilities of tofu, a superior food group, may have been lost on Sawamura, only for Sawamura to prod him right back about the fact that Iwaizumi just described tofu as “superior” with “sensibilities”.

And it’s right then that Bokuto crashes Oikawa and Kuroo’s shade throw-down to point out, “Is it just me, or does Iwaizumi look like he wants to bone Sawamura?”

That shuts the two right up.

“Or maybe it’s Sawamura that wants to bone Iwaizumi?”

In fact, they’re looking at Bokuto like he’s grown a third head.

“Uh. You know they’re just talking about food, right?” Oikawa drawls, as though he's stating the obvious.

“Okay, well, first of all, food and sex aren’t that far off. Food porn is a real thing.”

Sugawara looks as though he’s got something to say, but manages to hold it in for Bokuto to continue.

“And second of all, you guys are always on my ass about ‘reading the atmosphere’ but like. I know when a guy’s giving off DTF vibes. And it’s basically DTF Central over there.”

Kuroo spares another glance at the two in question before shrugging. Oikawa, however, remains skeptical.

“Okay, say you _maybe_ have alleged ‘DTF Vibes’—which is a terrible name, by the way, don’t ever call it that again—but as his dedicated wingman, I know for a fact that Iwa-chan does this thing where he slaps a guy on the back, but his hand sort of lingers right above the small of their back.”

“You mean like that?” Sugawara finally adds, nodding in their direction. Oikawa’s eyes widen immediately.

His voice is barely above a whisper as he realizes, “Oh my god, Iwa-chan wants to bone Sawam—”

He doesn’t get the chance to finish as the two start heading over in their direction and Sugawara lands a well-placed elbow jab right to his rib cage.

“You guys still not ready?” Sawamura calls out, heading for the doors. Sugawara puts on his signature ‘Everything’s Dandy’ smile to insist they’re all following right behind.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi turns around once more to add. “You guys are all coming over tomorrow, right? No last minute bailouts?”

Various nods and agreements all around leave Iwaizumi satisfied. Well, save for one.

“We’ll totally keep you company, Iwa-chan! Leave it to us.”

Iwaizumi can’t help but furrow his brows.

“It’s going to be at our place, Oikawa. _You live there_.”

Sugawara’s smile is stretched almost too wide as he pushes all of them out the doors of the gym. “Exactly. He’ll be there.”

 

Except, lo and behold, he’s not there.

In fact, Iwaizumi’s not sure where any of them are, considering it’s already half past 7 and everyone seems to conveniently be avoiding reading their LINE group messages.

He even got excited to answer the door for the pizza guy.

  **[19:32]** shittykawa, did you die??  
  **[19:33]** it doesn’t take 45mins to run out and get soda and milk bread from 7-11

He’s almost done typing a message, insisting he knows this for a fact cause they timed convenience store runs to see who could hold the faster record after they first moved here, when the doorbell rings again.

“About time, Dumbass,” he mutters, opening the door expecting wild excuses only Oikawa could pull out of his ass—only to be greeted by an apologetic Sawamura Daichi instead.

“Sorry to keep you waiting; subway traffic was brutal,” Sawamura sighs, kicking off his shoes. “I’m probably the last one here, right?” In a last ditch effort to focus on the positive, he raises the plastic bag in his hand and adds, “I brought a six-pack?”

“Nah, you’re fine.” Iwaizumi takes the bag and sets it on the coffee table. “We’re a party of two right now anyways.”

Daichi looks about as confused as Iwaizumi feels, and the latter shrugs in response, sinking into the couch. “None of them are checking their phone.”

“Everyone stuck on the subway?”

“Who knows,” Iwaizumi sighs, kicking his feet up while he’s at it. “More room for me, I guess.”

Sawamura rolls his eyes and nudges him with his knee. “And what, none for your guest?”

Iwaizumi tries to offer yet another casual shrug of nonchalance, but there’s an amused grin that can’t help but tug at the corners of his lips. “Find room for yourself.”

Sawamura gives him _a look_ , one he’s probably honed from years of looking after younger relatives and underclassmen, but Iwaizumi’s a rock. There’s no budging him. So Sawamura does as he’s told, and finds room for himself.

Right on top of Iwaizumi.

The groan under his weight is immediate—neither of them are light by any means—but Sawamura merely returns Iwaizumi’s shrug from before. “Found it.”

“Alright, alright, smartass,” Iwaizumi finally relents, shoving Sawamura over to free his legs and sit up. “Happy?” 

But Sawamura merely takes it as an opportunity to sit in the allotted space and rest his legs on top of Iwaizumi’s lap. 

“Peachy.”

“Making yourself right at home, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi laughs before reaching over for the pizza box. “Alright, I’m too hungry to wait anymore; everyone else can suck it for being late.”

Sawamura, in the midst of grabbing a bottle of beer, merely raises a brow but helps himself as well. 

 

In two hour’s time, the pair have both sufficiently overeaten and overplayed their fair share of Mario games. A duo can only indulge so much in things intended for a party of six, after all. 

“I don’t want to even think about pizza for the rest of the year,” Iwaizumi groans, digging his face into the couch cushion while Sawamura finishes clearing off the table. 

“You and me both.” He pauses momentarily, gazing expectantly at Iwaizumi for space on the couch (again). But Iwaizumi merely stares at him right back. Sawamura figures he’s gotten his way once before, so he takes a seat right on top of Iwaizumi’s legs again. He’ll win round two as well. 

But this time, Iwaizumi somehow finds the strength to raise his legs enough to bend his knees, and suddenly Sawamura’s sliding down into Iwaizumi’s lap. Sawamura, who’s always thought he’d mastered his stern I’m-going-to-wait-until-you-relent face from years of pseudo-parenting, can’t keep the surprise off his face when he finds himself falling forward into Iwaizumi’s chest. 

It seems Iwaizumi didn’t quite expect that one either, cause he’s groaning under the weight of their collision. 

“Sorry,” Sawamura stammers in a rush, pushing himself up on his arms to assess the damage. But Iwaizumi reaches an arm around Sawamura’s neck and brings him down close enough for their breaths to meet as he mumbles, “I’m not,” against Sawamura’s lips. 

The contact is warm but chaste as Iwaizumi pulls away as quickly as he’d leaned in to read Sawamura’s reaction. But it’s Sawamura this time who leans forward and takes Iwaizumi’s cheeks between his palms before kissing him once more. 

And again.

Sawamura even startles himself when he realizes he’s grinding his hips down against Iwaizumi’s, and sits up as his face flushes red. 

Iwaizumi’s lips part to say something, _anything_ —but ultimately get muted by the sound of the front door slamming open.

A familiar trio stumble inside, pushed in by an overeager Bokuto, who takes one look at the scene unfolding in front of him and shouts,

“I KNEW IT! DTF VIBES, MAN!”

The following groan by all parties is one to be remembered for the ages.

**Author's Note:**

> To Miki, who insists she enjoys iwadai that are Down to Fluff, but we all know is a #confirmed sinner deep down.


End file.
